Soundtrack
by Randomonium
Summary: I'm not over you, babe.' 'Really' '...' AU. I think.


**Soundtrack**

_Darling, you're with him_

_Damn, it's such a shame_

_It's driving me insane_

_And ever since you went away_

_My heart has never beat the same_

_And all that I can do_

_Is Just Laugh_

_**I Just Laugh, Nevershoutnever!**_

_--_

Kiba let out a wolf whistle when he caught sight of Ino in the crowd.

"Lookin' good, Yamanaka!" he shouted, leering at her.

Ino rolled her eyes at him. "Get over me already, Inuzuka. I'm taken, remember?"

Kiba wandered over to her, grinning. "Yeah, you mentioned that." He let his eyes wander over her body. "Shame, though, to have something that fine unavailable," he commented, and leaned over to give her bottom a smack. She squealed and waved a hand at him.

"Don't do that!" she whined frustratedly, stomping her foot.

"Aw, come on, babe, you know you had fun with me," Kiba said winningly.

"We had a thing, and yes, it was fun," Ino conceded, "But I'm in a committed relationship, now. You need to get over it."

"Get over what?" Kiba asked innocently.

Ino sighed impatiently. "Me, you dumbass. I've got a boyfriend."

"So?" Kiba asked, moving into Ino's personal space. "He's not here, is he?" Kiba slid his hands over Ino's hips.

Ino put her hands over his and pushed them off her. "No," she said firmly, "Stop it. I'm not going to cheat on him."

"He must be expecting it," Kiba wheedled, "letting a girl who looks like you out alone. Hell, if you were mine, I wouldn't allow you to go anywhere alone. Gotta keep all those horny guys' hand off of you." He winked at her.

Ino blushed a little, and gave a little smile. "Kiba, it's sweet and all, that you still have a thing for me, but… you know…"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "A thing for you? Sweetheart, seeing you standing in front of me and not being allowed to touch you is enough to make any red-blooded man go crazy."

"Kiba, look, whatever we had is over."

"Don't break my heart further, gorgeous," Kiba grinned.

Ino chewed on her bottom lip momentarily. "Do you really like me that much?" she asked.

"Like you how much, babe?" Kiba asked

"You know… Do you like me a lot?"

"Well, I like you naked," Kiba told her cheekily.

She tossed her head impatiently. "No, but do you like me like me? Like, really like me? Like, love me?"

"Darling, you're gorgeous. Beautiful. Hot. Sexy. Great to party with. Fucking brilliant in the sack. Yeah, you could say I miss you. You could say I… love you, I guess." Kiba shrugged.

A smile flirted with her lips, and she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Really?" she asked cutely.

Kiba howled with laughter. "Ino, babe, it's great flattering your ego and everything, but when push comes to shove, you're just another girl I've slept with. Except, you know, we're still friends." He patted her cheek and blew her a kiss. "There's plenty of fish in the sea."

He grabbed the nearest girl's wrist and swung her into him, kissing her roughly. The girl looked hugely surprised, and looked prepared to look angry before she saw his face. Kiba started maneuvering them into the crowd, holding the now rather content girl close to his body and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. He grinned and winked at Ino over the girls shoulder before leaning down for another kiss.

Ino really couldn't be angry. She just had to laugh. Kiba was always going to be Kiba, no matter what. But she always loved being told how beautiful she was. She chuckled.

Kiba was wrong, anyway. Her boyfriend was here.

She grinned and headed off to save Chouji, who was looking rather awkward sitting next to a kinda-sorta-possibly-maybe-slightly-intoxicated-Shikamaru-and-Temari-let's-see-how-long-we-can-go-without-breathing-make-out-fest (yes, it is one word. With a helluva lot of hyphens.).

_--_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_**Gives You Hell, All American Rejects**_

**-END-**

**A/N: Don't. Even. Ask. Where. The Hell. This came from It was sorta… I don't know… **

**I don't own the songs. They're both awesome songs. **

**Just… don't ask.**

**I started it with no plan.**

**And it stayed that way.**

**The title? Because it began with these snippets of songs next to each other on a page.**

**Yeah.**

**I don't know how either.**

**And Kiba? He's just smooth like that. I mean, y'know, if he randomly grabbed me and kissed me outta nowhere, I wouldn't be complaining either. Would you? =P**

**Yeah. You don't have to review. **

**But it'd be nice. **

**I'm in a very disconnected state of mind right now.**


End file.
